different thoughts different love
by mmariaa
Summary: Louizy Miyasaki is a bad luck followed girl. She is bullied with in school and she thinks she s failed as a person. But after a fight with some boys after school whole here world will be turn up-side-down.
1. Chapter 1

_different thoughts different love_

_chapter one_

Det är helt tyst i skolan. Ingen elev är där ännu. Jag är som vanligt först till skolan av alla elever. Jag är mobbad av alla på skolan. Dom brukar säga att killarna är elakast men i mitt fall är det faktiskt tjejerna, dom verkar se mig som en konkurens, fasten jag aldrig haft en kille. Dom kallar mig plugghästen och säger att det ända jag gör är att plugga. Ingen i hela världen förstår hur ja känner. Ingen i min familj vet hur ja känner eller hur jag mår. Jag vill inte besvära dom med mina problem. Min mamma sköter en affär och sitter ofta i telefonen när jag är hemma, så henne går det inte att prata med, min pappa är pilot och är därför inte hemma så mycket. Min bror har rymt hemifrån för flera år sedan. Jag har inte hört någonting från honom sen han dess.

Förut hade jag min bästa kompis May som jag kunde prata med. Men henne har jag förlorat för hon flyttade till Frankrike med hennes familj. Vi har försökt hålla kontakten men vi har tappat varandra. Jag har aldrig känt mig så ensam som jag gör nu. Jag önskar det fanns någon som kände som jag.

Jag har försökt skaffa nya kompisar, jag har försökt bli kompis med tjejerna i klassen men inte någon av dom verkade vilja bli vän med mig, och jag ville inte bli vän med någon av dom eftersom ingen av dom verkade vara äkta.

Nu sitter jag här på bänken längst fram som vanligt. Alla sitter bakom mig. Jag vågar aldrig titta bakåt och jag kan alltid svaren på Mrs. Clasky's frågor och jag känner att jag får konstiga blickar i ryggen av dom andra.

Louizy. Kan du säga mig vad svaret blir på det här talet blir?

Jag ställer mig upp och säger:

Svaret bli 178, svarar jag och när Mrs. Clasky har sagt att det är rätt, sätter jag mig ner på stolen igen och känner att jag får _**blickarna**_ på mig som varje gång jag svarar rätt.

_Jag önskar att skol-dagen kan vara slut så att jag får gå hem till mig, till mitt tysta rum och bara lägga mig på sängen o glömma allt. _

Som tur är, är matematiken vår sista lektion för dagen. Klockan ringer ut och alla i klassen rusar ut till sina skåp, men jag sitter kvar och låtasar att jag lägger till alla papper i rätt ordning. När jag hör att det blir tyst i korridoren så går jag ut och går till mitt skåp. När jag låser upp skåpet och öppnar dörren flyger ett brev ut och landar upp-och-ner, och jag fruktar det värsta, att brevet är till mig.

Jag tar upp brevet och vänder på det och på framsidan står det: Louizy med stora, svarta bokstäver. Jag förmodar vad det skulle stå i brevet, så jag ville egentligen inte öppna det men jag var tvungen. I brevet står det:

**Varför gör du så att vi ser dumma ut? Bara för att du är plugghäst så behöver du inte göra oss till åtlöje! Varför går du inte bara och dör! Om du inte gör det så kommer vi att döda dig. Vi vill inte ha dig här,**

Jag tar på mig jackan, slänger ner matematikböckerna i väskan o stänger skåpet och går fort därifrån, bort från skolan, hem till det trygga hemmet, till tystheten.

Jag går och tänker på varför alla är så elaka mot mig, varför tjejerna känner sig konkurerade när jag inte ens tittat på killar på det sättet.

Hallå!, ropar någon bakom mig.

Jag hör lite fnitter och fotsteg som kommer närmare. Jag vågar inte vända mig om.

LOUIZY!! stanna då! Men för i helvete, STANNA!

Istället för att stanna ökar jag takten, men ju mer jag ökar takten desto fortare går dom.

_Varför kan dom inte bara lämna mig ifred? Vad har jag gjort dom? Jag inte gjort dom något ont. Jag vill inte vara till besvär, vill inte göra dom till åtlöje._

Helt plötsligt har jag en hand på axeln som nyper åt hårt. Jag säger ingenting. Vill inte skrika.

Varför stannar du inte när vi ropade? Vi vill ju bara prata med dig.

Jag säger fortfarande ingenting, och greppet om min axel nyper hårdare.

_Jag skriker inte fasten det gör väldigt ont, vill inte vara till besvär. Dom vill att jag ska vara tyst när jag svarar på frågor i skolan, men nu när jag är tyst vill dom att jag ska skrika._

Varför svarar du inte på våra frågor? Du svara ju alltid i skolan, så varför inte nu?

När jag inte svara på hans fråga börjar han knuffa mig, och dom andra hakade på. Det börjar med att dom knuffar mig, men sen börjar dom slå mig. En av dom får in ett slag mitt i magen, det gör så ont att ja ramlar ihop.

Dom andra står bara och skrattar.

Haha. Titta på henne, hon börjar snart att gråta.

Jag uppfattar en röst, jag tror att det är Yoji. Jag känner bara att jag har riktigt ont och att det små bloddroppar på asfalten, det kommer nog från min näsa.

Jag känner bara att det börjar bli kallt, och att dom har slutat att sparka mig. Jag börjar gråta när jag är riktigt säker på att dom gått.

_Varför gör dom det här? Varför slår dom mig? Vill dom bara ha kul och vill att jag lider?_

Hur är det?!, frågar, nästan skriker en röst.

Jag stönar bara, kan inte röra mig.

Vill du att jag ringer någon, dina föräldrar kanske eller ett sjukhus?

Nej, säger jag med en svag och osäker röst. Min mamma är för upptagen.

Vill du ha hjälp?, säger den främmande rösten.

Jag skakar på huvudet och tror att hon ska gå men inte det.  
- Är du säker att du är okey?, frågar hon igen.

Jag vill inte vara till besvär, säger jag och lyckas sätta mig upp, men när jag ska ställa mig upp så faller jag ihop.

Du! Jag struntar i vad du säger, nu ringer jag en ambulans!

Tjejen tar fram sin mobil och ringer till sjukhuset, hon pratar länge. Jag hör inte riktigt vad hon säger, det börjar bli svart för ögonen. Det sista jag hör innan det blir helt tyst och svart för ögonen är: ...och skynda er, hon är väldigt skadad.


	2. Chapter 2

_different thoughts different love_

_chapter two_

Jag vaknar i ett vitt rum, det är lite kyligt och jag märker att jag har min pyjamas på mig.

_Vart är jag? Hur har jag fått på mig min pyjamas? Vart är mina andra kläder._

Jag tittar mig omkring och får se någon sitta vid min säng med mina kläder bredvid sig och min mobil i sin hand. Jag kommer inte ihåg så mycket vad som har hänt, det är då som jag märker att jag har olika sladdar på armen, alltså är jag på sjukhuset men vem är hon?

Mitt huvud värker och jag har ont i axeln.

Jag petar till tjejen på stolen, jag tror inte hon är mer än 16-17.

Hej. Hur mår du?, frågar hon mig.

Ehm...lite ont i magen o axeln, svara jag lite blygt.

Okey...oj, förlåt mig, jag heter Sandie Nakata.

Jag heter Louizy Miyasaki. Var det du som ringde ambulans igår?

Ja det var jag. Jag blev rädd när det var några ungar som sprang bort från gränden, så jag gick dit och tittade om det var något, och tur var ju det, för där låg ju du sönderslagen. Vad hände egentligen.

Tack. Men hur fick jag på mig min pyjamas?

Det var så lite. Jag hittade din telefon och ringde din mamma, och hon blev helt hysterisk och jag fick lugna ner henne med att säga att jag ringt ambulans så vi möttes här. Men svara nu på min fråga, vad var det där om?

Okey jag ska berätta, men lova att inte säga något till någon.

Ja då, jag lovar.

Jo allt började när min kompis May flyttade till Frankrike med sin familj, hon var min enda vän. När hon hade varit borta försökte jag bli vän med tjejerna i klassen, men dom låtsades som om jag inte fanns, sen när killarna började retas lite började dom märka mig, fast på ett dåligt sätt, dom började slå mig och vara elaka...

Men har inte din mamma och pappa märkt något?, avbröt hon mig.

Nej, jag vill inte göra mamma orolig, hon är redan stressad. Sen har det bara blivit värre.

Okey. Men du förstår att det här kommer att fortsätta om du inte pratar med någon.

Ja jag vet, men jag vet inte vem jag ska prata med, jag har ju inga vänner och mamma är för upptagen och pappa är aldrig hemma.  
Jag vill inte prata mer om det här...

Okey. Men du jag tror jag måste gå nu...min mamma undrar nog vart jag är. Jag har inte ringt henne sen igår eftermiddag, efter att vi kommit hit med ambulansen.

_Jag vill egentligen inte att hon skulle gå men jag sa ingenting. Varför hade hon räddat mig? Ingen annan hade ju hjälpt mig. Varför berättade jag för henne, en främling,om något som inte ens någon i min familj visste om. Kommer hon berätta om det för någon? Och vad var det för känsla jag fick när hon var här?_

Jag orkar inte sitta upp längre så jaga lägger mig ner igen, trycker ner huvudet hårt i kudden, huvudet vänt mot väggen och jag börjar nästan gråta av längtan efter att veta svaren. Jag hör att det är någon som pratar utanför dörren in till rummet där jag ligger. Jag hör att dörren öppnas, men jag orkar inte vända på huvudet för att se vem det är. Jag hör stegen komma närmare, vill vända mig om men alla tankar och all smärta håller mig nere. Jag känner att tårarna börjar rinna.

Jag känner att någon sätter sig på sängen.

Jag tvingar mig att sätta mig upp, men innan torkar jag bort tårarna, vill inte att personen ska se att jag gråter. Jag vänder mig om och ser en ung man, han kan inte vara mer än 20år.

Hej. Den unga mannen tittar blygt på mig och jag kan inte göra annat än att stirra.

_Vad i hela världen är det med all främlingar som kommer idag? Vem är den här killen? Och varför ser han så bekant ut? Varför är han här och varför i hela friden pratar han med mig? _

Mitt i alla dessa frågor märkte jag att jag satt och stirrar på killen med öppen mun utan att säga något.

V-vem är d-du?, frågar jag tyst, som om rösten inte skulle hålla om jag pratade för högt.

K-k-känner du inte igen mig, sa den främmande killen med en blyg och osäker röst.

J-j-jag är inte riktigt säker på vem du är, men jag känner igen dig, säger jag lite blygt.

Vi har inte setts på några år och det är jag ledsen för, men jag hoppas du kan förlåta mig, säger han.

Ä-är d-d-et du..Shane? Jag viskar hans namn, rädd för att det inte skulle vara han, rädd för att det nya hoppet jag känner ska ryckas ifrån mig.

Ja, Louizy. Det är jag.

Jag slänger mig om halsen på honom och kramar honom. Han kramar mig tillbaka, han kramar mig hårt. Jag lägger mitt huvud mot hans kind, jag märker att jag gråter men jag bryr mig inte, han är trots allt min bror och jag märker att det rinner tårar längs hans kind också.

Shane? Hur visste du att jag var här?, frågar jag när vi har kramats färdigt.

Mamma fick mitt mobilnummer förrut, men hon har aldrig ringt, förren nu. Jag blev förvånad. Jag trodde att hon ville ha mig hem igen, men när jag hörde att hon grät så märkte jag att något var helt fel.

_Mamma är en stark person. Hon gråter sällan, bara om det är något riktigt hemskt som har hänt, typ om någon har dött. Hon måste ha varit orolig. Förlåt mig mamma._

Shane förklarar att mamma hade ringt honom direkt efter att Sandie hade ringt till mamma. Mamma hade gråtit hela tiden i telefonen och han hade åkt hem med det första bästa tåget. Han hade fått byta många gånger, han hade knappt sovit under hela resan.

_Varför förstör jag för alla. Först gör jag mina klasskamrater sura, sen gör jag mamma orolig och fasten jag inte har träffat Shane på flera år förstör jag för honom också. Sist men inte minst, jag förstörde Sandie's dag, hon fick sitta är på sjukhuset istället för att vara med hennes kompisar. Hennes mamma borde vara arg på henne, sitta med mig, en främling, ensam på ett sjukhus. Förlåt för allt._

Varför reste du iväg från oss, Shane?, frågar jag när vi suttit tysta ett tag.

Som du kanske minns bråkade jag med både mamma och pappa väldigt mycket. Jag försökte göra det rätta men allt blev bara fel. Så jag rymde...

Varför lämnade du mig ensam?! Du sa inte ens hej då till mig! Din egen syster!, skriker jag åt honom. Betyder inte jag någonting för dig längre! Varf...

LOUIZY! Jag är ledsen att jag inte sa farväl, men du måste förstå! Om jag hade sagt farväl hade du försökt stoppa mig och du var liten och jag visste att du inte skulle förstå! Louizy förstå, jag gjorde det för din skull. Jag ville inte att du skulle växa upp i ett hem där det var massa bråk. Förstå att jag älskar dig och jag...

Men Shane. Det kunde ju ha löst sig ni...

Louizy. Lyssna på mig. Det hade inte fungerat. Det enda som betyder något är att jag är hos dig nu, eller hur?

Jag lägger mig mot hans axel igen.

Men hur länge stannar du här?, frågar jag lite försiktigt.

Jag vet inte. Det beror på när du känner att du mår bra..

Men, kan du inte prata med mamma och pappa ikväll när jag kom...

Louizy, jag har pratat med läkarna och du kommer inte få åka hem idag. Så pass illa du var igår så kommer du inte få åka hem på några dagar. Säg mig Louizy, hur har du haft det sedan jag åkte?

_Är du den bror som lämnade mig för flera år sedan? Är du samma bror som rymde och lämnade mig ensam?_

_Kan jag lita på dig? Ska jag berätta för dig om det hemska som hänt eller ska jag ljuga och säga att allt är bra?_


End file.
